


and i know she'll be the death of me

by evedarklaw



Category: Assassination Classroom
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/F, Flirting, Smoking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-03
Updated: 2016-05-03
Packaged: 2018-06-06 21:44:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 897
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6771427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/evedarklaw/pseuds/evedarklaw
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aguri and Irina have met before.</p>
            </blockquote>





	and i know she'll be the death of me

**Author's Note:**

> these girls need gfs. some kind of au where irina is teaching while aguri is still alive. maybe korosensei didnt happen maybe the government sent her whatever
> 
> characters other than these two in here but they dont actually matter so
> 
> dialogue heavy
> 
> title extremely hastily taken from the weeknd

"We begin a new unit today - physics! The science of- yes Okuda?"

"Miss Yukimura, what about your announcement? The one you said you didn't have time for yesterday?"

"I almost forgot, thank you Okuda. Class, a new English teacher will be joining us. A miss, uh," Aguri said as she rifled through a pile of papers on her desk. As she was about to speak again, a figure stepped into the doorway and completed her sentence.

"Jelavić."

Aguri turned in her seat to meet the eyes of the curvaceous woman awaiting her welcome. The teacher took on a brief, puzzled expression before standing to greet her.

"Yes! Yes, everyone, please welcome Ms. Jelavić into our classroom from now on."

Irina's usual confident, almost smug smile continued to plaster her face upon facing the students.

\---

Crowds of people swirled in glittering forms in the dance hall, their shapes highlighted by glinting champagne glasses and dresses. One Irina Jelavić floated around the bar, letting her target find her. He hadn't done so yet. Irina felt a hand on her shoulder, and, assuming it was one of the oil tycoons twice her age she had humoured all night, didn't face them.

"Yes?" Irina said with noticeable impatience. No, wrong attitude. She resolved to do differently next time.

"Sorry, but, what hairspray do you use?"

It wasn't one of the oil tycoons twice her age she had humoured all night.

The questioning voice emerged from a woman, around Irina's age, a couple inches shorter. Black hair held back with a headband. Silver dress. Probably the first thing the clerk suggested.

Irina made her assessment and decided a relatable approach would be the best. She could get some information out of this girl. And, what the hell, it doesn't hurt to socialize a little.

"OHOHOHO! Oh, I thought you were some old man, you've seen the crowd here." Being truthful. "Come, sit, sit, sit," she said, beckoning toward the bar. Aguri followed the blonde. The pair settled on the not-designed-for-human-butts hard stools.

Aguri started again. "So, the hairspray? I'm sorry if it's a weird question! I bet it is!"

"It's a mixture, actually." Irina shook her cascading updo for effect.

"So I don't see you hanging off someone's arm," Irina said, leaning in like it was a secret. This was a preferred technique of hers; stating an obvious fact like it's some kind of revelation. Made people talk.

"I could say the same for you, miss-?" Aguri retorted.

"Ana Petrov," she lied, "I'm part of Tanaka's campaign team, so I don't need a date. What's your excuse?"

"Pleased to finally meet you, Ana. I'm Yukimura, Aguri Yukimura. And I, um. I don't have excuse. I abandoned my date."

Irina gave a waiting look.

"Y'know it's just really odd to see a gorgeous foreigner all alone!"

Irina allowed a smirk. "Hitting on me Ms. Yukimura? Yukimura, the, um, materials company?"

"Politics."

Irina was a little unsatisfied with the answer's lack of depth. Perhaps Aguri saw through her? "I'd be leaving my daddy behind too."

"I didn't come with my father."

Now, Irina can be cold-blooded, but at this point - she had a little sympathy left. Especially for women. Call it inexperience!

"Let's get some fresh air."

\---

Aguri faced out the balcony toward the twinkling nightscape. Irina leaned her back against the rails. She took a cigarette from her purse. She was about to light it when she broke the silence.

"Do you mind?"

"Not at all."

Irina took a drag. She turned to rest her arm in the railing so she could face Aguri. "So what's your story?"

"My fianceé is a researcher. He's probably buttering up some investor right now. He doesn't need me for that."

"So that's it? Bored of these parties where you don't get to have fun?"

Aguri sighed a little. "I'm not getting married for fun."

Irina put a sympathetic hand on Aguri's. "Aguri, that's terrible."

"It's really not. He's smart, and successful, and I don't mind. It's not likely I could get married anyway. I'm attractive, I won't deny that but - I'm not pretty."

Irina felt a little offended. How could a girl who hand such silky hair, and smooth skin, and bright eyes, and also clearly smart, not be pretty? And whoops Irina just said all that out loud.

Aguri didn't turn away from the sparkling field below them, but smiled.

"Can I have a smoke?"

The assassin handed Aguri her neglected cigarette.

Aguri took on a kind of focus when she took up the rare habit.

Irina, you're getting off track.

Her lips wrapped around it perfectly.

Irina, the target could have left already.

Aguri blew a ring of smoke.

"Impressed? Betcha didn't think that kind of trick could have come from me." That was true. Aguri let her eyes fall on Irina's lipstick.

"Ana?"

"Y-yes?"

"We just had an indirect kiss, didn't we?"

Irina, you're the expert honeypot, not her.

"Ahaha!" Irina laughed, a little too loud.

"Ana?"

"Yes?"

"Let's get married."

\---

Karma turned toward Isogai sitting next to him.

"Aren't those two being kind of weird? Like they've seen each other before..."

Isogai attempted to produce an answer, but Okajima butt in.

"What if they like, had something between them? And now it's awkward?"

"Boys in the front! Quiet down, please!" Aguri said.

"Miss... Yukimura, was it?" Irina said. "Pleased to meet you."


End file.
